recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordanian Cuisine
Browse All Jordanian Recipes: Jordanian Appetizers | Jordanian Beverages | Jordanian Soups | Jordanian Salads | Jordanian Vegetarian | Jordanian Meat Dishes | Jordanian Snacks | Jordanian Desserts Jordan - Cooking and Food Overview of Jordanian Cuisine History The complex history of Jordan explains a lot about the cuisine of Jordan. Historians believe that the history of Jordan began around 2000 B.C. During all the invasions and conquests the region has had, along with settlers over the centuries, all of that has left a deep impact on the culture and traditions of present day Jordan. The invaders and settlers included Hittites, Egyptians, Israelites, Assyrians, Babylonians, Persians, Greeks, Romans, Byzantines, Arab Muslims, Christian Crusaders, Mameluks, Ottoman Turks and of course the British colonizers. If you delve into the deep rooted overview of Jordan’s cuisine history you are most likely to find that Jordan’s political history has a major role to play in the development of the cuisine of Jordan. The influence that occurred due to various other regions invading and conquering the region left a mark on the traditional and authentic cuisine as well as culture of the country. Today, there is abundant diversity in the culture as well as traditions of Jordan. The cuisine of Jordan has a taste of the Middle Eastern cuisine, Arab cuisine, Greek cuisine as well as many others. Nevertheless, the cuisine of Jordan may be diverse but it is extremely delectable and delicious. Cuisines of Jordan The cuisines of Jordan come in a huge variety. Some of the cuisines in the cuisine of Jordan are Arabic and most of them are European. Dishes include meze (small starters such as fool, humus, kube and tabouleh). There are also a variety of kebabs in the cuisine of Jordan. Some of the sweets that can be also found in the Arabian cuisine such as the Baklava’s are also very popular in the cuisine of Jordan. Much of Jordan’s cuisines are also a reflection of the cuisine that is prevalent in the Middle East. The recipes to the meals of the cuisines of Jordan can vary from being extremely hot and spicy to being mild. The overall cuisine of Jordan is simple and easy to prepare. There are some great tasting dishes that have a distinctive flavor to them. In the cuisine of Jordan, just like the Arabian cuisine, drinking coffee is more or less like a ritual. You are apt to find some of the most scrumptious and mouth watering recipes in the cuisine of Jordan. Preparing, serving and eating Jordanian cuisines is truly a wonderful delight. Preparation Methods for Jordanian Cooking Although the cuisine of Jordan is quite diverse, yet the mode of preparing the cuisine is quite simple. Generally having the right amount of spices and herbs as well as other ingredients is unquestionably the best way to make your cooking easier and simpler. Having the right tools, utensils and other equipment that is commonly found in most well equipped kitchen all over the world is all that you would need in the preparation process of your Jordanian meal from the cuisine of Jordan. Most of the dishes that are found in the cuisine of Jordan do not ask for you to spend a lot of time on them. For that reason only there is no specified manner or method of preparing your Jordanian meal. Cooking Jordanian meals is certainly joyful and a whole lot of fun, only because they are easy to prepare and do not ask for any complicated method of preparation. Special Equipment for Jordanian Cooking Most of the cuisines in the world require little or no special equipment for preparing cuisines. Cooking Jordanian cuisines is easy and a lot of fun. There is no special equipment or utensils that will not be in your kitchen already to make your Jordanian meal. Nevertheless, Non-stick pots and pans are useful and are found in most equipped kitchens, therefore you might not need to go and buy new ones if you have them already. Spice grinders, food processors or electric blenders that are readily available in the market are extremely valuable to make your cooking easy and joyful. Obtaining a few metal skewers for meat and vegetable threading is also a handy utensil. Wooden stirrers are widely available, and they make the utmost best utensils for stirring rather than the stain-less steel ones, so get hold of some wooden stirrers if you do not have them. You might need a few sharp edged knives for meat and vegetables as well. On the whole, there is not any special equipment needed for Jordanian cooking, as the cuisine of Jordan is exceptionally easy to make and if you are an artistic cook then you will find absolutely no difficulty in preparing your Jordanian meal with the right equipment at hand. Jordanian Food Traditions and Festivals There are many Jordanian food traditions and festivals that have come down from history and are still present till this day. Most of the celebrations in the region of Jordan are exceptionally diverse in nature and quite festive at the same time. Each celebration is marked with the dishes from the cuisine of Jordan to be spread out and served to the guests. There are many traditional small gatherings in Jordan too; even in those gatherings a lot of meals from the cuisine are served. The world wide customs such as weddings, birth of a child, funerals, birthdays and specific religious ceremonies all call for a grandeur of the traditional Jordanian cuisine to be served to the guests. Jordanian hospitality is quite known throughout the world; therefore it is certainly not surprising to find many food traditions and festivals in the region to serve an array of the traditional cuisine of Jordan on its festivals, traditions, gatherings etc. People in Jordanian Food * Are you into Jordanian Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Category:Jordanian Cuisine Category:Asian Cuisine Category:Middle Eastern Cuisine